Tessa
is an exclusive girl available in a Limited Time Event (by collecting 14 Tokens over 14 days or by paying 200 diamonds, with a 15 diamond discount for each token you collected). She is the thirty-third girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. Personality Coming Soon... Dialogue List First Meeting #One day, while you're hanging out watching anime or something, you suddenly notice that your house is on fire. Ruh roh! #Before you succumb to the flames, the door to your room explodes, and a most brave doggo girl rescues you! #Expectations - SUBVERTE-- I mean CRUSHED! #Outside, while the firefighters are doing their thing, the Good Girl mostly wants you to pat her head. "Hi! I just met you! And I'm in love with you!" #Looks like you've just gotten a new best friend! Or... companion? Make sure she gets plenty of water and exercise! Adversary **Growls* Sorry *I'm sooooooo hungry. Do you have anything to eat? Like something of obvious sentimental value, or a stick or something? *The script says I'm supposed to start out not liking you. BUT SCREW THAT! I wanna bite you now! *I have just met you. And I love you. If it's not too much to ask, can I smell you? Like... Sort of invasively? *Please please please just scratch this post on my ear andAHHHHHH! Oh maw gawd... So good... *Hi! Hi hi! Are you looking for a new best friend?? Because that's me! Poke *Grrr... Every time you pet my hair the wrong way, I... Well I'm not gonna bite you. But I wanna. Gift *Ruh-roh! Upgrade to Nuisance #So if I understand this correctly, I'm not even supposed to like you yet. But I'm pretty much in love with you. Is that okay? ... #Great. I'm going to lay next to you and hope you run your fingers through my hair. It's my favorite! ... Nuisance *Why do you have to shower so often? It makes you smell terrible! Sorry *Okay, I know this looks bad. Bur your shoes were like that when I found them! *Sorry for rubbing my nose all over your hand. Whoops! There I go again! **Whine* I'm not happy. But I really want you to like me. So I'm going to stare at you sadly and wag this tail like CRAZY. That'll work! *Yay! It's you! I was hoping that you would be you today. Hooray! *This may be a bit forward, but I really want you to rub my belly and lick my face. Is that over the line? Your face says that's over the line. Poke *Hahaha! Awwwoooooo! Gift *as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy #They say it's a dog eat dog world out there. You don't think that's true do you? ... #Oh good. I mean, it's fun chewing on a friend's ear. But I get in trouble for eating shoes, let alone a dog. Frenemy *We are now formally acquainted enough to smell one another's posteriors. You may begin with mine. Sorry *as Nuisance Poke *as Nuisance Gift *as Adversary Upgrade to Acquaintance #Hey! I want you to know - you're definitely not barking up the wrong bush here. Keep barking! That bush is yours for the taking! ... #Wait! I meant tree! Arg! I hope I didn't give you any weird ideas with that "bush" comment. Acquaintance *Ooof. I ate something I REALLY wasn't supposed to. Again. Umm... You might want to open a window or something... Talk *as Nuisance Poke *as Nuisance Gift *as Adversary Upgrade to Friendzoned #We're definitely friends, yes? I mean, we should be. I won't bite! ... #I mean, unless you want me to bite. And I might bite just a little anyway. A little love nibbles. *growl* Friendzoned *Want some up dog? Hahaha! I don't get that joke, but it makes me laugh anyway! Talk *I have a bold plan that could get us in a lot of trouble. Let's go for a walk! WithOUT permission! *Your butt is SUPER interesting. I just wanna grab it and bite it. But I won't because I hear that sort of thing is frowned upon. *I keep forgetting that smelling someone else's junk is a "later" thing, not a "greeting" thing. I keep getting it all backwards! *Hey, are you going to eat that? Yeah, I know it's not for eating. But I feel like I can do anything I put my heart into! *There was this gawd damn bird outside talking trash about me. I mean, I don't speak bird, but I can tell. So I yelled at him for five hours. *Okay okay okay. Run me through this one more time. You threw the ball, but SOMEhow it never left your hand? This is freaking me out! Poke *as Nuisance Gift *Oh this is great! It'll replace the last one I... uh... destroyed. It's not my fault! It fell into my mouth nineteen times! Upgrade to Awkward Besties #You know what? You might not be able to tell, but I'm an accomplished best friend! You wanna be best friends?! ... #Yay! I mean, I already considered you my best friend. But now you're my BEST best friend. It's the best! Awkward Besties *I left something for you by the front door. It smells FASCINATING. Flirt *You're a good person. I think you smell great, and I like ya a lot. So could you please please PLEASE just throw something already! *I tried to dig a hole today, but kept getting distracted by something floofy sneaking up on me. I chased and chased it, but never caught it. *whine* *I know this might sound peculiar, but if I hump your leg, try not to take it personally. I hump lots of stuff! It's just what I do! *I saw someone looking at you all weird. So I ran after him and bit him! Hahaha! Gets 'em every time! Anyway, I might be in some legal trouble... *Umm... So I've been wagging this tail, and laying my head in your hand, and licking your hand. These things mean I like you. I'm sorry for being so subtle with my feelings. *Please chase me! Just chase me! Or let me chase you! I need to RUUUUUNN! *Let's go out to dinner! But be warned... Do NOT touch my plate. It bugs me so much! That's MY plate! *You know what I need? A bone. Just a nice juicy bone. Something to gnaw on for a few hours. Got a bone handy? Poke *as Nuisance Gift *Not gonna lie - I've got real low standards. That stick you gave me the other day was awesome. This is awesome. You're awesome. Upgrade to Crush #*Whine* I'm feeling blue today. Do you mind if I just crawl into your lap, and you call me a good girl for a few minutes? ... #Thank you. Hearing you say it fills me with a joy I can't really describe. Crush *Hey! Hey! Pay attention to me! Hey! Over here! Pay attention to meeeeee! Flirt *as Awkward Besties Poke **Growl* If you're not careful, I'm going to jump on you and do that thing we both like but shouldn't do in public. Gift *This is amazing! Okay, I know this is going to sound strange, but would you mind throwing it over there for me? Upgrade to Sweetheart #Hey! I was thinking maybe we could be more than friends. Like maybe we could wrestle and chew on an ear from time to time. You into that? ... #Great! And then, maybe, we could get into the REALLY personal stuff. Like sharing a food bowl, or a tennis ball! The ultimate show of trust and friendship! Sweetheart *Oh my gosh! You've been gone for five minutes - where have you BEEN?! Flirt *Okay, I think we're now past the "impersonal humping" and squarely in the "personal humping". Good for us! *Everytime you say "heel", I get goosebumps. So alpha. Growl... *My eye colors? What are you talking about? What's color? *You're a good master. There's not a thing I would change about you. Except maybe having two of you. Mmmmm.... *Just so you know - on a scale of 1 to 10, for how awesome you are, you are a piece of bacon. Oh yeah. *Let's go for a drive! I want to feel the wind in my hair, and maybe a bug will fly into my mouth! *Hey! Hey! Excuse me - hey! Hey. You there! I got something important to say! Hey, hey, hey, hey! It's important! Hey! HEY! Hi. *giggle* *I met a wolf boy today! He was really grouchy, but I still got him to chase me and chew a bone with me. He swore me to secrecy though... Whoops! *I KNEW! I knew I was madly in love with you! I knew it the moment I saw you! I'm a genius! *I will stand by you in the darkness, and defend you from any monster. In return, I ask only that you hold this rope, and try to tug it away from me. *Orrooh! Scratch me there again! That made my leg go all scratchy scratchy scratch! *I adore you with all of my... me. Please pet me and call me a good girl. *I dog-eared the pages in all your favorite books, so you'd think of me while you're reading. You're welcome! *I will follow you anywhere. You're my person, and I love you SO much. *I just want to lay on top of you and sleep. And maybe other stuff. But sleep first. *snore* *Careful! It's been raining! There are poodles everywhere! *You know what? I'm going to tackle you. I know you said "No jumping!" but I forgot so here I go! *You're so interesting. Mind if I follow you around everywhere and just stare at you? Yes, the bathroom too. What a weird question. Poke *as Crush Gift *Hold on. I'm going to put this on the ground and roll on it like some sort of crazy person. Yay! Upgrade to Girlfriend #You know that overwhelming feeling you get when a car goes by, and you just want to chase it? ... #I've got that, but with you. So, umm... Would you mind making engine sounds and running away while I chase you? I'd really appreciate it. Girlfriend *Hooray! My favorite! You! Flirt *as Sweetheart Poke *as Crush Gift *as Sweetheart Upgrade to Lover #So I've been thinking... Do you know who's a good girl? Are any of us good girls? Is being a good girl possible? #I AM! OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!! Lover *Hey! It's me, Tessa! Just in case you forgot who I was! I mean, you were gone for HOURS! *Don't pet my haunches! I have no idea why, but it BUGS me. Please restrict your pets to my head, my belly, and my privates. *I'm not sure why, but I really like Mio and Quill. I feel like we'd be great roommates. *Wahh! Quill scratched me on the nose when I growled at her! She's so mean and pretty and I want to play with her! *Do you mind taking me to the lake? I want to jump in the water, and then shake it off all over you. Yes - that's something I do on purpose. *'(Naked)' Yay! I'm naked and fuzzy! It's a great day so far! Seduce *as Sweetheart, plus the following *'(Naked)' I just noticed - where's your tail? *'(Naked)' It feels nice to be naked. And I don't mean the clothes - I mean the collar. That thing makes my neck so itchy! *'(Naked)' Look - when I wiggle my butt like this, it means chase me. When I wiggle it like this, it means the other thing. Don't worry though - generally either thing makes me happy! *'(Naked)' I've got a great idea! Let's give in to our natural urges, and do what dogs do best! LET'S CHASE QUILL! *'(Naked)' I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm much more lickable when I'm naked. That's a hint. To lick me. *'(Naked)' Someone said you were looking to "get some tail". I have a tail! Grab it and go to town, my friend! *'(Naked)' Uuummmm... So I've been having all these thoughts. They involve bending over, and wrestling, and... You wanna figure this out with me? *'(Naked)' Your junk smells nice. Like most things, I just want to put it in my mouth. But don't worry! Soft mouth only! *'(Naked)' I have a jar of peanut butter. If you don't have enough imagination to figure out what I mean, I can demonstrate. Poke *Eee Hee Hee! Stop stop stop! No just joking, do that for hours! *Oh my gosh, I love you so much. Every time you touch me, I feel infinity love for you. You're so GOOD at that! *RrrrrR! I bite you! *'(Naked)' Umm... I notice you're tickling me, but what I REALLY want is a rub... *'(Naked)' Hahaha! You naughty dog! I'll show YOU who's ticklish! *'(Naked)' Oh yes! Slap my bottom and call me a bad girl! Hee hee! *'(Naked)' This feels SO much different when I'm naked! Good different! Gift *This is for ME? I can have this?? You're so nice! I love it, and I love you, and I want to bite you both to show you how much! *Thank you! I'm going to go bury this RIGHT NOW! *Yay! I love stuff! Stuff is one of my favorite things! How did you know??? *Eek! I love it! I NEED to lick your face NOW! *'Uniform' YES! Now I can sneak up on that stupid school bus UNDETECTED! I'm sure to catch it this time! *'Suit' I like this! It matches my fur, and makes me feel pretty. Do you want to try it on? *'Ring' Oh man, I am going to rip the crap out of this dress! I'm so excited! *'Outfit' Yay! I'm a present! Now you can unwrap me and bring me to your bed to chew on for a few hours! *'Lingerie' Hey look! The lacey stuff touching my junk feels amazing! I can't wait to rip it off and eat it! *'Suit' Oh hello! I'll get the leash! I'll let you decide who's "master" today. *giggle* Date *'Stroll' OH MY GOD I LOVE THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! *'Theater' That was boring. But you scratched my ears for over an hour, so it was literally the best thing ever. *'Sightseeing' Oh my god, did you see all the LEAVES I jumped in? Why would someone leave so many perfectly good leaves lying around? Their loss! *'Beach' I caught the crap outta that frisbee! That'll teach it who's the fastest, coolest, fuzziest be-ach on the beach! Dialogue about Ayano *Ugg! That weird girl makes my tail tuck under my butt all scaredy cat. I hate it! *Someone destroyed my favorite frisbee! The horror! How could they destroy it without ME?!? *That girl I saw you with? She's a BAD girl. There, I said it. Excuse my language. *I found a whole chocolate bar on the lawn today. Someone is trying to poison me. And it worked! I barfed SOOO much! *Hey, so funny story. I can sense evil. That girl you were hanging out with the other day is evil. If she comes close, I'll bite her face off. **growls* I can smell that weird girl nearby. I'mma bite her ass off if she gets close to me. Requirement Table Trivia * Tessa has bilateral heterochromia, which is a difference in the color of the two irises of the eyes. ** The only other girl in the game with heterochromia is Nutaku. * Aimee Smith, the voice actress for Tessa, also voices Sirina. * Tessa's intro is a reference to the "This is fine." meme. * The 101 Cute Puppies requirement for "Frenemy" may be a reference to 101 Dalmatians. * "I have just met you. And I love you." is in reference to Dug from Up. * Tessa doesn't have special quotes if you give her Chocolate (although chocolate is poisonous to dogs). ** She does refer to being poisoned by chocolate when she talks about Ayano, though. * She talks about several characters: ** Mio and Quill: Mio, Quill and Tessa are Artist Panda's pets. As Tessa says, they will be "great roommates". ** Volks: The wolf boy that chased Tessa and chewed a bone with her. * Her age in dog years equates to 19 years old in human terms, based on the common superstition that one human year is seven dog years. ** This formula is fairly inaccurate except near the middle of a dog's life, but it has spread enough through the public mind that it has to be debunked. * Tessa is 5'2" tall (approximately 157 cm). Outfits revbkrbvkjebkvjberhbemjdbvkjedbkvebkjrevbjkev.PNG|School Outfit tyewtewewttyewtrewtrewrtwetrwertwetrweytwetrryewtyweyrwetwe.PNG|Holiday Outfit dwewcwewcdcw.PNG|Wedding Outfit bjbjbkjbkjbjkebwfjkbjkfebkjwbekjbwdckjbew.PNG|Beach Outfit Memory Album EventCGs00 tessa.png|Encounter Photo EventCGs01 tessa.png|Friendship Photo EventCGs02 tessa.png|Sweetheart Photo EventCGFINAL tessa.png|Lover photo Notes Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Event Exclusive